Dentro del laboratorio
by Juu-chan01
Summary: Que habrán hecho 17 y 18 para que el científico Maki Gero los desconectara, tal vez lo hacían enojar o de mas.


**Hola, este es el 2 fanfiction en el que voy a empezar a trabajar, espero que les guste.**

¨1_7 te he dicho que dejes de holgazanear y 18 deja de husmear entre mis cosas, que tengo que hacer para que me hagan caso aunque sea una vez en tu abrumadora existencia_¨

Se escachaban los gritos de un anciano conocido como doctor Maki Gero, ultimo científico del ejercito patrulla roja, el cual se dedico a construir androides para derrotar a Goku, pero al parecer tenia problema con la conducta con estos androides que acababa de reconstruir, los cuales no mostraban ningún interés hacia las ordenes de su creador, eso molestaba mucho a Gero no sabía que había hecho mal, pero lo solucionaría pronto eso era seguro.

¨ _Vamos viejo, porque eres tan aburrido, además no tengo ganas de recibir órdenes, si quieres que esa cosa se mueva de lugar hazlo tu mismo yo paso_¨ Dijo un joven de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombro y ojos azules, conocido como el androide 17.

¨ _Además que cosas podría ver aquí que sean tan importantes, tengo la esperanza de encontrar algún atuendo nuevo o algo divertido, no sé, nunca se sabe que cosas hallaras en la basura de un viejo decrepito_¨ Dijo burlona mente una joven de cabello rubio y de largo hasta los hombros y con ojos azules, al igual que su hermano gemelo, ella se llamaba 18.

¨_En primera 17 yo no pienso mover ese generador eléctrico, una de las cosas por la que te construí es para facilitar mi trabajo y así tu hagas las cosas pesadas por mi y segunda 18, dudo mucho que encuentres un atuendo o algo que te divierta ahí, y no soy ningún viejo decrepito, soy tu creador y me respetas, así que deja ese cajón y baja ese generador eléctrico al laboratorio que está en el sótano.¨ _Dice el científico a punto de perder los estribos

¨_Y si no quiero que, además esa orden era para 17 no para mi_¨ dice moviendo uno de sus mechones de su cara hacia un lado.

¨ _vamos 18 tu sabes que no suena para nada divertido estar cargando con esa cosa por todo este asqueroso laboratorio_¨ dice 17 con un poco de seriedad, casi siguiéndole con una ligera sonrisa.

Gero casi perdiendo la poca cordura que aun mantenía en su ser, apretó los puños en enojo, y sin decir más entro a una puerta que estaba a su izquierda y con furia azoto la puerta, si no hubiera sido metálica seguro que la derribaba.

¨_hay que humor el de ese anciano_¨ dijo 18 como si fuera la victima de la historia.

¨_Si ya sé, pero porque la necesidad de hacerle caso, mejor ahí que desacéranos de ese viejo y salir de este aburrido laboratorio, igual no tengo nada de ganas de estar moviendo cosas inservibles_¨ Dice 17 con pereza, al parecer su aburrimiento era demasiado grande.

¨_muy cierto, la verdad que ya lo había pensado, bueno entonces vamos_¨ dijo 18 encaminándose hacia la puerta en la que había entrado en viejo de Gero.

* * *

Mientras tanto el doctor Maki gero, entre murmullos y gruñidos estaba revolviendo sus cajones como si buscara algo muy importante.

¨_Donde esta, estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí, las cosas nunca aparecen cuando las necesita uno_¨ dice Maki con un genio de lo peor.

¨_Ja, sabía que lo había dejado aquí, haber si con esto siguen con esa actitud rebelde e inmadura, ya verán si no me quieren obedecer por las buenas lo harán por las malas_¨ Dice para si mismo entre pequeñas risas que incomodarían a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, pero sus risas son cortadas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre repentinamente.

¨_Hola maki, creo que nos dejo mucho tiempo solos ahí afuera hasta creo que lo empecé a extrañar, así que mejor lo venimos a visitar para que no esté solo_¨ Dice 17 tratando de sonar serio, pero con una mueca evidentemente burlona.

¨ _Muy cierto mi queridísimo doctor, hasta pensamos en hacer algo muy divertido, adivine lo que es_¨ dice 18 rodeando la habitación como si la estuviera explorando.

¨_No se que se estén tramando ustedes dos, pero sea lo que sea no les va a funcionar, así que será mejor para ustedes que hagan la tarea que les pedí y bajen ese generador, no me hagan repetirlo dos veces o tendrán problemas_¨ Dice el científico muy molesto, incluso una venita se le marco en el cuello de lo enojado que estaba, estos se portaban peor que unos niños.

¨_mmm se me ocurre algo mejor_ ¨diciendo esto el joven de cabellos negros se abalanza sobre el anciano a una velocidad impresionante y lo sujeta por el cuello levantándolo con la intención de estrangularlo.

¨ _17 bájame ahora mismo, soy tu creador y me debes la vida_¨ dice entre atraganto, haciendo mucho esfuerzo por agarra aire.

¨_Y si no que viejo degenerado_¨ dice el joven apretando su agarre, mientras la chica de cabello rubio lo miraba de cerca con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero sin previo aviso el científico levanto su mano, la cual tenía un pequeño control con varios botones, 17 lo miro con incredulidad al no saber de que se trataba, y entonces el dedo del anciano presiono un botón y entonces el agarre firme que tenia 17 sobre él se aflojo inmediatamente y cayó al suelo seguido de su hermana como si se trataran de simples muñecos.

¨_Y si no esto_¨ Dice el científico triunfante, pero sujetando su cuello y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

¨ _Ustedes se salieron de control, creo que tendré que hacerles unos ajustes en su programación, espero que me hagan caso para la otra o si no tendré que desactivarlos de nuevo, ahora voy a tener que bajar ese generador yo mismo, pero primero me encargare de ustedes._¨ Dice sujetando el brazo de 17 y 18 y así los comenzó a arrastrar hacia el laboratorio que se ubica en el sótano.

¨_Muy bien ahora solo tengo que ver en que parte de su programación me equivoque para poder corregirla y así mejor su actitud_¨ dice seriamente mientras mira a sus rebeldes creaciones, los recuesta en unas camillas parecida a las que se utilizan en las cirugías y les conecta varios parches en la cabeza que están unidos a cables que van a una gran máquina que era la computadora central.

¨_Muy bien ahora vamos a empezar, que abre hecho mal, esto tomara un tiempo largo, no puedo creer que pasara esto solo porque no querían bajar un generador_¨ dice con un poco de fastidio y así comienza a revisar cada detalle de la programación que les había dado, para empezar con las correcciones.


End file.
